Últimos días
by shiosaku
Summary: Muy cerca de su graduación, es cuando se ponen a pensar muchas cosas; cosas que debieron hacer hace mucho tiempo, es el momento justo para hacerlas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Cosas importantes

Un día por la mañana, como costumbre, Yui dormida, lo cual no era para nada de extrañarse para su hermana menor Ui, quien subió, lentamente, hasta la habitación de su hermana para despertarla. Al entrar en su cuarto, la vio totalmente hecha harapos, abrazada de su guitarra.

- Arriba, onee-chan…- le decía mientras la mecía suavemente para despertarla.

Yui hizo un gesto, demostrando que estaba a punto de despertarse; se talló los ojos y después de un largo bostezo, abrió los ojos, y sonrió a su hermana.

- Buenos días Ui, ¿ya está el desayuno?- preguntó aún medio adormilada.

- Si, pero alístate ya o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- le dijo con un tono autoritario, pero sin perder su amabilidad habitual hacia su hermana.

Yui hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama, haciéndolo con mucha pereza, pero cuidando de no lastimar a su guitarra. Vio que Ui ya le había preparado su uniforme, bien doblado y listo en la mesa de su cuarto, solo era para alistárselo; eran esa clase de detalles que hacían que Yui se preguntara "¿qué haría sin ella?".

En solo 15 minutos, tiempo record para ella, ya estaba lista para salir de la casa, por lo que tuvo buen tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente.

- Hoy te quedarás a practicar, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ui con curiosidad.

- Si, ya son las ultimas clases, por eso debemos practicar mucho- dijo Yui con mucha emoción, tal vez más que la necesaria, ya que terminó tirando su vaso de jugo.

Después de terminar de desayunar, y de una larga disculpa por parte de Yui, ambas chicas salieron de su casa, igualmente, con mucha calma.

Al llegar la escuela, Yui vio a Azusa llegando, y como era su costumbre, corrió hacia ella, y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Azu-nyan… buenos días…

- Sempai, usted siempre hace esto- se quejó Azusa intentando zafarse de ella, pero la trampa que eran los brazos de Yui era casi irrompible.

Después de un rato, Azusa pudo zafarse, aunque muy agotada no pudo soportar la segunda oleada de abrazos que le dio, y que solo se detuvo cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó, entonces, con mala cara, la dejó en paz, al menos hasta el día del recreo.

Durante las clases, Yui no puso atención, aunque fuera eso costumbre, pero ahora fue porque tenía algo en mente, algo que la tenía preocupada desde hacía un tiempo, y eso era el tiempo que le quedaba en esa escuela, que ya era cada vez menos, y aún tenía algo que hacer, algo importante, pero, cada vez que la veía, no podía hacerlo, y sus nervios le ganaban.

Durante el receso, Yui no fue a buscar a Azusa como era su costumbre, de hecho, ni siquiera notó que las demás le hablaban para comer juntas, en cambio de eso, caminó por la escuela, sin ningún rumbo, solo pensando en "¿cómo iba a decírselo?". Era algo muy importante que debía hacer, y le quedaba poco tiempo. En no más de un mes, ella estaría en la universidad, y entonces ya no la vería más, pero, al solo verla, se le olvidaba todo.

Acabando las clases, Yui fue interceptada por Ritsu, Mio y Mugi, a quienes claramente preocupo mucho.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yui?- le preguntó Mio en tono de preocupación.

Yui no supo bien cómo responderles, ya que, su problema era demasiado delicado, y hasta ese momento, no se lo había confiado a nadie, es más, en cierto punto de su vida se había hecho a la idea de quedarse callada, de no decir nada, y dejar que su problema se fuera solo, pero, ella misma se amonestó por pensar así, y, en ese momento, decidió confiar en sus grandes amigas.

- Tengo que pedirles un favor- dijo Yui con poco ánimo, pero convencida de que sus amigas le iban a ayudar con su problema.

En el salón del club, Azusa ya se encontraba practicando, esperando a sus sempais, aunque ella sabía que ellas iban a llegar tarde. En ese momento, Yui entró, pero, en lugar de hacer su acto de siempre, se limitó a sonreírle a Azusa en cuanto la vio.

- Hola Azu-nyan, ¿cómo fue tu día?- dijo amablemente, lo cual hizo atemorizar a Azusa, quien dio un paso atrás, asustada, esperando a que en cualquier momento ella se le abalanzara, pero eso no pasó, al contrario, Yui se quedó ahí, plantada, pero con su sonrisa impecable de malas intenciones, de hecho, Azusa notó algo distinto en esa sonrisa, a pesar de que, antes le sonreía, y muy seguido, pero ahora, su actitud era muy distinta a lo usual.

Yui se veía muy distinta; no solo no se le había echado encima en cuanto la vio, sino además, estaba ahí parada, mostrando una sonrisa, que, viéndola bien, era hipnotizante, y, viéndola de otro punto de vista, atractiva.

- Bu-bueno, todo fue bien- dijo aún algo insegura de su propia seguridad, pero, cediendo un poco de terreno.

Yui se sentó en el sillón, y dejo sus cosas a un lado. Azusa empezó a sentir un aura extraña al verla así, ya que, no era su comportamiento usual.

- ¿Todo bien Sempai?- preguntó Azusa claramente preocupada.

- Si, todo bien- respondió Yui, pero sin mirarla, en lugar de eso, miró hacia el suelo.

En ese momento, Yui suspiró, y con la exhalación, puso sus pensamientos en orden; debía estar totalmente segura de lo que le iba a decir, ya que, en ese momento, no había vuelta atrás.

- Verás, Azusa…- empezó a hablar, un poco indecisa al principio-… quería hablar contigo.

Le hizo un además a Azusa para que se sentara a su lado, el cual entendió rápidamente, y, con más preocupación que curiosidad, se acercó, dejó su guitarra a un lado, y se sentó junto a Yui.

- Como sabes, no falta mucho para que nos graduemos,- comenzó Yui, con voz temblorosa-, y bueno, antes de irnos, hay algo muy importante que quería decirte…

Yui se notaba demasiado nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y esto fue rápidamente notado por Azusa, quien se sentía muy extraña por el aura que se había creado en ese momento. No se sentía ni alterada, ni nerviosa, ni mucho menos molesta (que era lo más común que sucediera), se sentía rara, pero, con una extraña pizca de tranquilidad, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, solo con ver la cara de nerviosismo de Yui.

- Verás, primero me quería disculpar, si te he molestado mucho desde que nos conocimos… no lo hacía con intenciones malas, es solo que…

Cada palabra que Yui decía, era un escalofrío que recorría por la espalda de Azusa.

- "No puede ser cierto"- se decía a sí misma, ahora tan nerviosa como la misma Yui, qué ya comenzaba a sudar-. "No puede ser posible, no puede estar pasando esto… ella no puede estar…"

-Cuando te veo…- prosiguió Yui, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Azusa-… dentro de mí, suceden muchas cosas, y bueno, cuando estoy cerca de ti, mis ganas de abrazarte son muchas, pero, no me puedo controlar… sinceramente, cuando te veo, pierdo el control… yo suelo ser muy juguetona, pero, contigo es muy diferente…

Azusa sentía que debía de correr, pero, a la vez tenía curiosidad de saber que si lo que pensaba era correcto, o que si solo era imaginación suya.

- "En realidad no puede estar pensando eso… es imposible… esta no es Yui-sempai…"

En ese momento, Yui miró a los ojos a Azusa, y al hacerlo, muchas de sus dudas se esfumaron. Si era la misma Yui que conocía (por la mirada también sabía que no se trataba de Ui), y, estaba totalmente segura, de que si era la situación que ella pensaba, lo cual la hizo sentir aún más incómoda que antes.

Sin notarlo ninguna de las dos, la puerta del cuarto de música se abrió lentamente, y solo una pequeña rendija, lo suficientemente grande como para que Mio, Ritsu y Mugi pudieran ver lo que sucedía adentro.

- Verás… antes de graduarme, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, y con toda la seriedad que puedo tener- en ese momento, Azusa quiso escapar, pero, como si pudiese leer su mente, Yui tomó su mano-. Por favor, déjame terminar.

En ese momento, el corazón de Azusa corría como un velocista olímpico rompiendo todos los records existentes, pero, lejos de querer huir (aunque si lo había pensado por unos momentos), ella decidió quedarse, y enfrentar la realidad que se le ponía enfrente.

- Desde que te conocí, supe que eras una persona muy especial.- continuó Yui acercándose un poco más-. Sabía que serías muy especial en mi vida, y que al estar cerca de ti, muchas cosas maravillosas sucederían, pero, fueron aún más maravillosas las cosas que sucedieron en mi interior…

- "Por favor, dilo ya"- se decía a si misma Azusa, que sentía que explotaría en cualquier instante, con el más mínimo estruendo.

- Y bueno… verás… yo…- con cada palabra, ambas chicas se acercaban aún más-… solo quiero decirte… que tú….

En ese momento, un estruendo sonó en la entrada. Las tres espías cayeron al suelo, destrozando toda el aura. Yui y Azusa dieron un salto al escuchar el estruendo, pero, al ver de lo que se trataba, Yui se vio claramente molesta, pero, lejos de decirles algo, notó que Azusa, por el susto, se había desmayado.

Azusa abrió los ojos, y veía un poco borroso; tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba. Se encontraba en su propia cama, y suspiró de alivio al pensar que solo había sido un mal sueño.

- Vaya, te has despertado ya, Azu-nyan.

Al oír eso, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y lentamente giró su cabeza para ver la triste realidad. En su mismo cuarto se encontraba Yui, sentada, y tomando su mano.

- Nos asustaste mucho, pero creo que ellas te asustaron más.

- ¿Qué hace aquí sempai?- preguntó Azusa nerviosa.

- Bueno, cuando te desmayaste, entre todas te trajimos aquí, y como no había nadie en tu casa, pues me quedé a asegurarme que estabas bien.

En ese momento, Yui tomó su mochila, y soltó la mano de Azusa.

- Bueno, debo irme- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta.

No había dado un par de pasos, cuando sintió que no podía dar un paso más. Notó unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura.

- "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- se preguntaba a si misma Azusa, pero, no le importaba mucho la respuesta, al menos, no esa.

- Aún no te tienes que ir- dijo en tono bajo, claramente avergonzada por lo que decía, pero no podía dejar que se fuera-. Aún no hemos terminado nuestra conversación…

Yui sentía unos enormes deseos de abalanzarse hacia ella, pero, no era esa Yui la que quería que saliera en ese momento, al contrario, quería hacer las cosas con seriedad, así que se contuvo. Tomó las manos de Azusa, y dio un amplio suspiro.

- Ahora, en este momento, desearía abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas- dijo apretando fuertemente la mano de Azusa-. Y eso es, por que tú te has convertido en una persona muy especial para mí, hoy y siempre, lo serás… Desde que te conocí, hasta hoy, hemos pasado muy buenos y bonitos momentos, y esos me han hecho llegar hasta lo que siento hoy…

- Yo también…- interrumpió Azusa, acercándose más a la espalda de Yui-… eres muy terca, y a veces me haces pasar momentos muy vergonzosos, pero… en general…

Yui soltó una de sus manos, y la miró directamente, y con esa mirada, puso todos sus sentimientos. Ambas chicas sabían que no era necesario nada más, pero, aun así.

- Me gustas mucho, Azusa- dijo Yui sonriendo, y puso una mano en su cintura.

- Y tú a mí… me gustas mucho, no me importa que me abraces de esa manera, no me importa las vergüenzas que me hagas pasar… no te cambiaría absolutamente nada… me gustas como eres…

Pero antes de que Azusa pudiera decir una palabra más, Yui puso un dedo en sus labios, y luego, lo recorrió hasta su mejilla. Azusa entendió bien lo que eso significaba, sabía muy bien lo que venía después, pero, no opuso resistencia alguna, en cambio, cerró los ojos, y espero que sucediera lo que esperaba que sucediese.


	2. Mio

Por la mañana, Mio caminaba temprano a la escuela; estaba decidida a pasar por Ritsu a su casa, y hacerla llegar a tiempo. Al llegar a su casa descubrió lo inexplicable; ella ya se había ido, pero no hacía mucho tiempo, así que Mio corrió para ver si la alcanzaba. Finalmente, no muy lejos de la escuela, pudo alcanzarla.

- ¡Ritsu, espera!- le gritó para que la esperase.

Ritsu la escucho a la primera, y se dio vuelta para esperarla. Cuando la hubo alcanzado, Mio se detuvo para agarrar aliento, ya que todo el camino lo había hecho corriendo, y eso la había dejado totalmente exhausta.

- Jeje, ¿cuál es la prisa Mio-chan?- le preguntó Ritsu, claramente burlándose de su estado actual.

Aquello no fue tomado muy bien por Mio, porque cuando ella recuperó el aliento, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ritsu, y molesta, siguió caminando sin ella.

Mio se molestaba cada vez que ella actuaba de esa manera tan desconsiderada; a veces, deseaba que ella se comportara de una manera un poco más madura, pero, nunca había sido así, o al menos, en la mayoría de las veces.

Mientras caminaba, Mio sintió de repente que la abrazaban por la espalda, y esa sensación, la hizo sentir muy incómoda. Sentir el calor de ella, y sus cuerpos tan juntos, hacía sentir su pecho caliente, y aceleraba su corazón.

- Lo siento, Mio-chan- le dijo al oído Ritsu, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Mio se soltó inmediatamente, y se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando regular su respiración.

- Vámonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo cortantemente Mio, y aceleró el paso.

Llegaron rápido a la escuela, y Mio siguió evadiendo a Ritsu. Lo primero que hizo fue correr al baño a lavarse la cara, dado que su rubor no bajaba en lo más mínimo, y no podía dejar que la viesen en ese estado.

Duró alrededor de diez minutos en el baño, echándose agua y relajando su mente. Se repetía a sí misma "No pasa nada, todo estará bien", hasta que, en cierto punto, se preguntó a sí misma, ¿por qué se había puesto en ese estado? No era la primera vez que Ritsu actuaba de esa manera, pero, ahora la que actuaba diferente era ella misma.

Salió del baño, y lo primero que vio fue a Ritsu, recargada en la pared, como si la hubiese esperado largo rato. Al verla, su cara se volvió a ruborizar, y de nuevo se metió al baño, pero ahora, con Ritsu tras ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mio?- le preguntó Ritsu preocupada.

- ¡No es nada, déjame en paz!- la regañó Mio dándose la vuelta para que no la viera así de ruborizada.

Mio escuchaba cómo Ritsu se acercaba paso a paso, y cada uno de ellos resonaba en su pecho, junto a los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Una parte de ella, la dominante, deseaba advertirle que no se le acercara, peor, una pequeña parte de ella, le gustaba que se acercara, pero, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su cercanía.

Cuando por fin Ritsu estuvo a un palmo de ella, se oyó la puerta del baño; instintivamente, sin saber el porqué, ambas se metieron al primer cubículo que tenían a su lado, y ahí se escondieron.

- ¿Por qué te molestas Azu-nyan?- dijo la inconfundible voz de Yui.

- No estoy enojada- contradijo la voz de Azusa, claramente enojada.

- Ya te dije que no es mi culpa, además, yo ni siquiera la conozco…

- Pues al parecer ella si te conoce muy bien.- respondió Azusa levantando la voz, y estaba muy cerca del cubículo en el que ellas estaban.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual, tanto Mio como Ritsu intentaban respirar lo más suave posible para evitar ser descubiertas por la pareja. Ritsu observó por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, seguida por la curiosa de Mio, y vieron una impactante escena; Yui tenía tomada de la cintura a Azusa, muy pegada a ella, y la miraba de una manera muy atrevida.

- No será que, sigues molesta por que no pudimos besarnos anoche- objetó Yui cambiando su tono de voz a uno más seductor.

Aquel cambio, también hizo un cambio en Azusa, quien rodeo el cuello de Yui con sus brazos.

- No es tu culpa, aunque…

No pudieron evitar ver lo siguiente, y se llegaron a sentir mal por ver esa escena tan personal, pero, no podían darles a saber que ahí se encontraban. Yui cerró los ojos, y lentamente fue buscando los labios de su amada, quien igualmente cerró sus ojos, y espero que sus labios se juntaran. Fue un beso suave, puro, profundo y lleno de amor; Azusa bajó sus manos hasta la espalda de Yui, para presionarla hacia ella, y disfrutar mejor. Mio sentía que su pecho iba a explotar al ver esas muestras de afecto que se daban, sin importarles que alguien pudiera entrar al baño y descubrirlas (aunque no se enteraban que ya estaban siendo observadas).

Cuando parecía que sus caricias subirían de tono, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, y las chicas, sin quererlo, se separaron, pero, antes de salir, Azusa le robó un beso a Yui, y le dijo con un tono muy persuasivo.

- Si te veo con otras chicas, te castigaré.

Yui se limitó a sonreír, darle un beso en la mejilla, y decirle algo en el oído, que hizo que Azusa sonriera, y ambas salieron tomadas de la mano.

Mio y Ritsu se esperaron unos momentos para evitar ser descubiertas infraganti; aquellos instantes eran demasiado incómodos para Mio. Ella nunca pensó, ni en sus sueños más locos, ver una escena de ese tipo, y peor, ¡junto con Ritsu!; pero, por qué era ese hecho tan significativo. ¿Qué hacía más incómodo ese momento cuando estaba junto con ella?

- Vaya, fue una escena muy impactante, ¿no es así?- dijo Ritsu en un tono de broma, pero, temblándole la voz.

En ese momento, Mio se armó de valor, y volteó a ver a Ritsu, y cuando la vio, notó que ella estaba igual de ruborizada que ella, y sudaba a cantaros. Ambas chicas se miraron, y esa mirada fue llena de infinidad de emociones. El tiempo de detuvo alrededor de ellas. Lo único que sus oídos podían percibir, era el latido de sus corazones golpeando sus pechos, y el sonido de su entrecortada respiración.

- Mio, no crees…. Bueno…

No podía sostenerle la mirada, le resultaba muy incómodo, pero, no quería soltarle la mirada. Su mirada era atrayente, y quería saber, qué más había detrás de esa mirada, de ese rubor, y de esa inseguridad que mostraba.

- Ritsu…

Mio dio un paso al frente, y como no vio que tenía enfrente su mochila, se tropezó con esta.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Ritsu al percatarse de ello e intentó atraparla, pero al hacerlo, ambas chicas quedaron abrazadas, muy pegadas la una de la otra.

Ahora Mio podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Ritsu, y podía sentir su respiración en su cuello. Ahora si se sentía en una situación sumamente incómoda, y no sabía cómo zafarse, pero, con el siguiente movimiento de Ritsu, le era imposible escapar.

Ritsu la tomó de la cintura, y la acercó totalmente a ella, de tal manera que sus narices podían tocarse, y así, Mio podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

- Su… suéltame…- le ordenó Mio con un hilo de voz, pero, ella misma no tenía fuerzas para detenerla.

Ritsu hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas, y en cambio de eso, le sonrió con ternura, haciéndole saber que era lo siguiente que haría. Mio se metió en contradicciones consigo misma de si permitirlo o no, pero, ella misma no tenía la fuerza para impedírselo, y, como punto extra, ni las ganas siquiera de hacer un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

- Tú también lo quieres, ¿verdad?- indicó Ritsu mirándola provocativamente, y con esas palabras, mató lo poco de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Mio la miró con ternura, indicándole a su compañera que podía proseguir con lo que quería hacer.

- Tendremos problemas si no vamos a clases…

- No importa- la tranquilizó Mio tomando la iniciativa, y comenzó a besarla con ternura, y un poco de deseo.

Ritsu correspondió a su beso, con una caricia en su mejilla, y cortando la respiración, por unos instantes de su compañera. Y así, por largos segundos, que fueron los mejores de su vida, ambas chicas unieron sus labios, en una caricia incomparable, y que ninguna de las dos quería que se acabara.

Ambas chicas se separaron solo cuando ya les faltaba su respiración, y descansaron unos momentos, que aprovecharon para abrazarse con fuerza, y transmitir todas esas emociones que no podían decir con palabras.

Esperaron hasta que el timbre del receso sonara, en el baño, pero, eso era solo un pretexto para no separarse, para seguir juntas en ese lugar, único testigo se su primer prueba de amor. Al salir del baño, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Disfrutaron de su tiempo juntas?

Mio y Ritsu se congelaron, no solo al ver que no estaban solas, si no de quienes estaban frente a ellas.


	3. El momento adecuado

Mugi esperaba en el salón de música, ya con el té servido y unos postres, pero ninguna de sus compañeras había llegado aún (al menos Yui y Azusa, que fueron las que si llegaron a clase ese día). Se preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado con su retraso, y se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con el favor que les había pedido Yui el día anterior. De pronto, llegó Sawa-chan-sensei, con una cara muy animada, al parecer esperaba la hora para probar los bocadillos que siempre llevaba Mugi al salón de música, pero le extrañó ver a Mugi sola.

- ¿Dónde están las demás?- pregunto Sawa-chan tomando asiento.

- No lo sé, lo mismo me preguntaba- respondió Mugi sirviéndole unas cuantas galletas en un pequeño plato.

- Bueno, entonces habrá que esperarlas a ver si llegan- dijo Sawa-chan probando el delicioso té de Mugi, al parecer lo estaba esperando desde hacía un rato-. Por cierto, que raro que no vinieron ni Mio-chan ni Ritsu-chan, me pregunto por qué las dos faltaron…

- Quien sabe… para lo que pasó ayer, me esperaría que fueran Yui y Azusa las que faltaran…

Mugi soltó su taza y se puso las manos en la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sawa-chan volteó a verla con una mirada curiosa, impactada.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Mugi-chan?- preguntó Sawa-chan arrastrando las palabras, y Mugi desvió la mirada.

- No, nada… ¿qué habré querido decir?...

La mirada de Sawa-chan era penetrante, tanto así que Mugi podía sentirla aunque le estaba dando la espalda. Sentía mucho frío, y temblaba de miedo al sentir la penetrante mirada. Entonces, sintió la mano de Sawa-chan en su hombro, y sintió que se acercaba a ella.

- Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por las buenas?

Su tono era muy persuasivo, tanto así que Mugi decidió rendirse, y evitar ser torturada, y le contó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Sawa-chan escuchaba incrédula todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Mugi, no podía creer que algo así pasaba frente a sus narices, y ella nunca lo notó.

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no habrá pasado lo mismo con Mio-chan y Ritsu-chan?- pensó en voz alta Mugi.

- Puede ser, ellas dos siempre han sido muy buenas amigas- opinó Sawa-chan dándole la razón a Mugi, entonces, un pensamiento extraño cruzó su mente-. No creerás que tuvieron un escape de amantes o algo así…

Mugi interpretó de la misma manera que Sawa-chan esas palabras.

- Bueno, es normal para un par de amantes hacer esas cosas, ¿no?

- ¿Pero qué dices Mugi? Ellas no están en edad de hacer esa clase de cosas…- alegó Sawa-chan, sonrojada, y aparentemente incomoda por esa conversación.

Mugi se limitó a reír un poco y a dar un sorbo a su té. Esperó a que Sawa-chan se tranquilizara un poco, y agregó.

- No veo que tiene de malo con ello, porque, cuando amas de verdad a alguien, lo único que quieres es demostrarle ese amor, de cualquier manera.

Sawa-chan se sorprendió al ver la increíble madurez que mostraba Mugi, y la seguridad de sus palabras.

- Vaya, suena como si hubiera alguien que te gustara, Mugi-chan…

- Puede que si- respondió Mugi avergonzada, mirando a su té-. Bueno, puede ser, el ver a Yui y a Azusa tan cerca, me hizo pensar muchas cosas.

- Pues debes de pensar bien las cosas- le aconsejó Sawa-chan con tranquilidad-. Esa clase de cosas deben de pensarse muy bien, pero, cuando estás totalmente segura de todo, lo sabrás, y verás que no te arrepentirás de haber esperado el momento adecuado.

Mugi asintió con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo con las palabras de Sawa-chan, y ambas siguieron esperando a ver si llegaba alguien más al salón.

Mio, Ritsu, Yui y Azusa caminaban de regreso a sus casas, cada una con su respectiva pareja.

- Vaya, sí que nos dieron un buen susto- se quejó Ritsu, abrazada fuertemente por Mio-. Hicieron que nos quedáramos escondidas en el baño.

- No te quejes Ritsu-chan, ¿no me dirás que no disfrutaron el tiempo juntas?- objetó Azusa-chan guiñándoles un ojo, y ambas chicas se sonrojaron en el acto, señal de que había dado en el clavo.

Yui y Azusa iban muy tomadas de la mano, y pegadas lo más posible.

En una esquina, cada pareja se separó, cada una deseando poder pasar el tiempo juntas.

Yui y Azusa se pararon en otra esquina; no querían separarse, pero debían regresar a la escuela por la mañana.

- El fin de semana te prometo que dormiremos juntas- le prometió Azusa a Yui, la más triste de las dos por tener que separarse.

- Bueno, pero tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

Azusa le dio un beso en su mejilla con mucha ternura.

- Te lo prometo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron paradas unos cuantos minutos, tomadas de la mano, sin querer soltarse, pero, al ver que oscurecía cada vez más rápido, se despidieron con un beso fugaz, cada quien a su casa.

Yui llegó a su casa muy feliz por su gran día, aunque había tenido un pequeño problema con los celos de Azusa, pero fue rápidamente resuelto por su atrevida acción en el baño.

Al entrar, vio a su hermana en el comedor, su cara se veía preocupada, pero, al escuchar llegar a su hermana, se sintió más tranquila.

- Onee-chan, bienvenida a casa- la saludó sonriendo- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien Ui… tengo que contarte algo- Yui no podía ocultar su felicidad por lo que le había pasado, aunque fue el día anterior, pero no había podido contárselo aún.

Yui le contó todo a su hermana, desde su confesión, hasta su despedida hacia unos momentos. Ui escuchaba con mucha atención cada palabra, experimentando distintas emociones, y cuando Yui terminó de contarle, ella dio un suspiro y comentó.

- Bueno, Azusa es algo celosa, y no sé si ella sea la adecuada para mi hermana- dijo Ui algo seria, y se cruzó de brazos, como una madre-. Una relación amorosa es una cosa muy seria, y no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

- Oh, vamos Ui, te prometo que me portaré bien…

- ¿Te portarás bien, onee-chan?- repitió sus palabras mirándola fijamente, y Yui sintió que habló de más.

- S-si… te lo prometo…

Ui suspiró, y luego de unos segundos agregó.

- Bueno… siempre y cuando ella te haga feliz, y si te hace algo malo, yo misma hablaré con ella…

Yui abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, se sentía muy feliz al saber que su hermana la apoyaba con su relación. Ui le regresó el abrazo, pero, dentro de ella, un mar de emociones se revoloteaba, y sentía que el hambre se le había escapado.


	4. Triángulo de amor

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia. No olviden seguirme en Twitter para cualquier duda, aclaración, queja y demás (ShiosakuNewgate). Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios con respecto a este y a mis demás relatos, y este capítulo lo hice especialmente para los amantes del YuiXUi... sin más, comencemos C:**

Esa mañana, la rutina se repetía. Ui caminaba hasta la habitación de su hermana, luego de insistir varias veces para que despertara, sin éxito alguno. Al entrar a su habitación, como de costumbre, vio todo hecho un desastre, pero, Yui no estaba dormida con su guitarra; estaba dormida con los brazos extendidos, y las piernas entreabiertas, y ni siquiera estaba totalmente tapada.

- Estás hecha un desastre, onee-chan...

Ui entró y se acercó lentamente hasta su hermana, y, al verla así, indefensa, un mar de pensamientos corrieron por su mente, y además, al ver sus labios, estos la hipnotizaron, y se sonrojó de inmediato.

- ¿En qué estoy pensando?- se regañó a si misma Ui, en voz baja para evitar asustar a su hermana.

Ui se concentró de nuevo en lo que tenía que hacer, si no, llegarían tarde a la escuela, pero, de nuevo, al verla así de indefensa, de nuevo quedó hipnotizada, y al estar al lado de su cama, se agachó para acercarse a ella.

- Si solo es una vez, no hay problema...- se dijo a si misma en voz baja, acercándose a ella lentamente.

Cerró los ojos, y al estar a un palmo, sintió la respiración pasiva de su hermana. Lo hizo rápido, para evitar que se levantara, pero pudo sentir todo, su calidez, su suavidad, su humedad. Ui se hizo para atrás un par de pasos, al ver que su hermana se movía, haciendo ademán de despertarse.

- Buenos días, onee-chan- la saludó amablemente, pero con buen tono de voz para despertarla.

Yui se estiró, y se talló los ojos.

- Buenos días Ui, ¿ya está el desayuno listo?- preguntó la adormilada Yui.

- Si onee-chan, pero levántate ya, si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela- la apresuró Ui, y salió de la habitación para dejarla cambiarse, aunque, también para huir.

Afortunadamente para ella, no se dio cuenta, pero, ¿si se volvía parte de su rutina diaria? Su hermana ya tenía una novia (una bastante celosa), y sentía que eso podría darle muchos problemas, tanto a ella misma, como a su hermana.

Yui bajó rápidamente a almorzar, ya lista para irse, y al verla, Ui se sonrojó.

- Ui, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Yui preocupada al verla así.

- Si, estoy bien- se apresuró a decir Ui para tranquilizar a su hermana-. Vamos a comer, si no se nos hará tarde.

Yui no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de Ui, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, por el momento.

Salieron temprano, y en todo el camino, Ui iba demasiado nerviosa como para verle la cara a su hermana. Entonces, Ui recordó lo que había hecho, y su cara se sonrojó de nuevo.

- Lo ves, algo te pasa- saltó de pronto Yui frente a Ui-, ¿qué tienes?, ¿te sientes mal?

- E-estoy bien...- repitió Ui, pero desvió la mirada. No se atrevía a mirarla de frente.

- Vamos, dime qué te pasa- le repetía Yui poniéndose varias veces frente a ella, pero Ui siempre miraba a otro lado.

De la desesperación (y con un poco de inocencia) Yui sujetó el rostro de Ui poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ella.

- Soy tu hermana mayor- le dijo con ternura-. Dime si algo te pasa.

Lejos de ayudarle, aquella acción de su hermana la hizo sentir aún más incómoda, pero ahora ya no tenía cómo huir, y podía ver el rostro amable de su hermana mayor.

- No quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Ui con un hilo de voz.

Ambas chicas regresaron a su casa (solo habían avanzado un par de cuadras). Yui llamó a la escuela para justificar la falta de ambas, mientras Ui esperaba en su habitación; su culpa iba acrecentándose ahora que había hecho que su hermana perdiera un día de clase, solo por un capricho de ella.

- Yui, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó Yui desde la puerta de su cuarto.

- Adelante.

Ui ya se había quitado su uniforme, y estaba acostada con su pijama puesta. Yui se acercó a ella, y puso una mano en su frente.

- Que bueno que no tienes fiebre- dijo Yui muy aliviada.

- Te digo que estoy bien, onee-chan...

Yui se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

- Y bien, ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa?- preguntó Yui con mucha tranquilidad, intentando hacer que Ui se abriera.

Ui sentía un gran vacío en el estomago; entre tantos sentimientos que albergaba en ese momento, dos se hacían muy presentes dentro de ella, uno, era el miedo que ella tenía de que su hermana mayor, se alejara de ella, y otro, era el de impotencia.

- Es injusto...- dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yui la escuchara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yui sin comprender bien las palabras de Ui.

Ui pensó bien sus siguientes palabras, por que, luego de decirlas, no había marcha atrás. Se sentó y abrazó con fuerza a Yui.

- No es justo... Azusa-chan... ella me ha robado algo muy importante...

Yui no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces, sintió como Ui la acostaba (a la fuerza) en su cama, y Ui se puso encima de ella.

- No es justo...

Yui vio como un par de lágrimas corrían de los ojos de Ui, y caían en las mejillas de ella, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ui ocupó sus labios, con los propios, lo cuál confundió aún más a Yui, no podía creer que Ui, su propia hermana estuviera haciendo eso, pero, no opuso resistencia.

Unos segundos, o unos minutos, a Ui no le importaba el tiempo. Pensaba, temía, sabía que después de ese momento, no volvería a pasar algo similar, por lo que decidió disfrutar ese poco tiempo, que era preciado para ella.

Luego de un rato, corto o largo, Ui se separó de Yui, pero, no la vio a la cara. Se dio vuelta, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, entonces, presionó sus manos contra su rostro, y comenzó a llorar. Ahora, toda la culpa cayó sobre sus hombros. Temía que eso sería lo último, y que ese acto egoísta acabaría con su relación con su hermana; deseaba no haberlo hecho nunca, pero, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sentía que debía correr, pero entonces, sintió que los brazos de su hermana la rodeaban.

- Lo siento, Ui- se disculpó Yui con la voz quebrada-. Nunca supe que te sentías de esta manera...

- No es tu culpa...

- Si lo es, se supone que yo soy la hermana mayor... quisiera poder hacer algo por ti...

- No es necesario- dijo Ui secándose las lágrimas, y entonces respiró profundo, dejando a un lado sus dudas-. Creo que, solo puedo hacer una cosa.

Ui se paró de la cama, sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría, tendría que hacerlo frente a ella.

- No voy a dejar, que ella te robe tan fácilmente... no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados...

Yui sintió una terrible mezcla de emociones, desde la inquietud hasta el nerviosismo, al ver la cara de decisión que había adoptado Ui.

-... no voy a dejar, que me seas robada...

- Pe-pero qué dices... Ui... yo...

- Nadie te conoce tanto como yo- replicó Ui-. Yo sé tus comidas preferidas, yo sé tus miedos, yo sé tus hobbies, yo he crecido contigo... además yo te cocino la comida que comes todos los días, te cuido todos los días...- al decir eso, de nuevo las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ui-... ella no te podrá cuidar como yo lo hago...

Aquello ponía en un grave predicamento a Yui. Por un lado, ella ya estaba con quien ella quería, pero, tener a su hermana en ese estado, la hacía sentir muy indecisa.


	5. Solo una noche

**Vamos avantes con este proyecto :D no se olviden de seguirme en Twitter (ShiosakuNewgate). Espero que me contesten esta dinámica, haré una lista de las parejas Yuri favoritas del público, por eso espero que me etiqueten en un Twit con su pareja Yuri favorita. La pareja más votada será la siguiente que haré en un relato.**

Por varios días, Yui no se había presentado en la escuela, preocupando a sus amigas. Decidieron ir a visitarla, para ver si algo malo les pasaba, y entonces se enteraron por Azusa que Ui tampoco había asistido a clase, por lo que su preocupación aumentó. Pensando que alguna de las dos, o las dos, estuvieran gravemente enfermas, se juntaron en la salida para ir a visitarlas.

Mio, Ritsu, Azusa, Mugi, e incluso Sawa-chan fueron a visitarlas, en el auto de la maestra, pero, al llegar a su casa, se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie. La casa estaba sola, y eso les trajo mayor preocupación. Preguntaron a la anciana que vivía al lado, y ella les dijo que no las había visto hacía unos días, y que la última vez que las vio, iban camino a la escuela, pero después ya no las vio regresar. Su preocupación se acrecentó grandemente al escuchar eso; Azusa intentó llamar a Yui, pero su celular estaba apagado, y Sawa-chan pensó que lo mejor era reportarlas como desaparecidas. Azusa entró a la casa, para estar segura de que no había nadie; recorrió todas las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la de Yui, viéndola increíblemente arreglada. En su mesita había un pedazo de papel doblado, y Azusa lo tomó, en el habían escritas unas palabras que, lejos de aminorar su preocupación, la aumentaron: "No nos busquen"

Lejos de ahí, en una choza apartada de la ciudad, que tenía lo poco para sobrevivir unos días, de comida, agua, y algo de ropa. Ui y Yui estaban sentadas, un poco alejadas la una de la otra. Ui estaba tapada con una manta, con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas, y Yui estaba sentada en el suelo, esperando una reacción de su hermana.

- Todas deben estar preocupadas por nosotras- dijo Yui con amabilidad, pero, no hubo respuesta por parte de Ui.

Yui sabía que la única razón de que ellas estuvieran ahí, era por que su hermana no deseaba que ella se alejara, y aunque Yui había insistido que nunca la dejaría sola, eso no era suficiente al parecer. Entonces, ella se acercó a Ui, y al rodeó con sus brazos.

- Siempre he cuidado de ti, y siempre lo haré, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré cerca de ti...

- Eso lo sé- respondió Ui, reaccionando al fin-. Pero, yo no...

Ui no podía continuar. Se sentía culpable por todos los problemas que le estaba causando a su hermana, pero, no podía dejarla ir así; era un pensamiento muy egoísta, pero, no podía rendirse así tan fácilmente.

Yui apretó más fuerte a su hermana, esperando hacer que sus sentimientos le llegasen.

- Te quiero Ui, sin ti no sé que podría hacer, creo que sería un total desastre, por eso...

No pudo terminar, por que en ese momento Ui la jaló hacia ella, rodeándola con la manta que ella misma tenía, y la miro fijamente.

- Solo me necesitas a mi- dijo en tono serio Ui sin soltarle la vista.

Antes de poder replicar algo, Ui ocupó los labios de Yui con los propios, y Yui no opuso resistencia, de nuevo. al menos, eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ella; se sentía culpable por como se sentía, y no se sentía mal por su egoísmo, solo esperaba que, en algún momento, ella regresara a ser la misma Ui se siempre. Ui por su parte, sabía también que eso acabaría, que tendrían que regresar a su casa, tendrían que regresar a la escuela, y que Yui regresaría con Azusa, por ello, solo le quedaba disfrutar los pocos momentos que tendría con su hermana, para ella sola. Al menos, su egoísmo era moderado, por que sabía que ese momento no duraría para siempre.

- Solo esta noche- dijo Ui con la voz quebrada-. Te prometo que solo esta noche estaremos aquí, y que por la mañana regresaremos...

Yui puso una mano en su mejilla, y le dijo sonriendo.

- Eres una niña buena... dime, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

Ui se acercó a ella, y le dijo algo al oído. al principio Yui se asustó un poco, pero, por esa noche, haría todo lo que su hermana quisiera.


	6. Amores prohibidos

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer mis fics. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil, para que vean más maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi Twitter o mi ask. Bueno, comencemos.**

De nuevo era día de escuela, y en la entrada, como todos los días, Azusa esperaba paciente a ver a Yui llegar a la escuela, pero, cuando ya era casi la hora de entrada, parecía que no llegaría, y Azusa ya iba a retirarse a su salón, pero entonces, la vio a ella y a Ui corriendo a toda velocidad, para poder llegar a tiempo. Yui se alegró al ver que ella la estaba esperando, y corrió con más velocidad para abrazarla con fuerza, demasiada quizá, por que ambas chicas cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Me extrañaste, Asu-nyan?- le preguntó Yui mirándola a los ojos.

Azusa le devolvió el abrazo, y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

- Claro que te extrañé, tonta...

Ui vio aquella escena desde lejos. No quería molestarlas, y además, con su reacción, había demostrado que en verdad la quería, y que solo le quedaba apartarse, y dejarlas ser felices.

Cuando Ritsu, Mio y Mugi la vieron también se alegraron mucho, y la regañaron por haberse ido así, sin decir nada. En la salida, todas fueron al club, y volvieron a sus prácticas, volviendo a su rutina normal.

Cuando iban caminando a sus casas, Azusa y Yui, Azusa se detuvo de repente, y miró fijamente a Yui.

- Dime, Yui, ¿por qué se fueron así de repente, y sin decirle a nadie?

Yui se quedó congelada, y se puso muy nerviosa. No podía decirle lo que pasó ahí en ese lugar, y menos a Azusa.

- Bueno... Ui estaba un poco enferma, y bueno, le hice compañía...

- ¿Y porqué no estaban en su casa?- le preguntó Azusa, inconforme con su pretexto- Si estaba enferma, no es bueno que se mueva a otro lugar.

- Bueno... es que esa casa esta en una zona fuera de la ciudad, cerca de la naturaleza, y así ella se iba a recuperar más rápido...

- Mientes- le dijo Azusa acercándose a ella-. Estoy segura de que mientes...

Yui se sentía acorralada al ver la penetrante mirada de Azusa. Sabía que no podía mentirle más, pero, le era imposible decirle la verdad, por que se lo prometió a Ui (en parte por que decidieron que sería peor decirle a Azusa lo que había pasado, que no decirle).

- Gomen, Azu-nyan... eso es lo que puedo decirte...

Azusa se dio vuelta, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, como desees.

Diciendo eso, siguió caminando, muy molesta con ella. Entonces, sintió que los brazos de Yui la rodeaban con fuerza.

- No te enojes por favor- le rogó Yui con la voz quebrada-. Sabes que te quiero, Azusa, te quiero mucho, y te lo he demostrado...

- Entonces, ¿por qué no confías en mi?- inquirió Azusa, casi rendida por los brazos de Yui.

- No es que no confíe en ti- rectificó Yui abrazándola más fuerte-. No puedo decirte, por que se lo prometí a Ui...

Azusa se dio vuelta y la besó. Yui sintió que había algo raro en ese beso, sentía que Azusa estaba mal por algo.

- Yo lo sé- confesó Azusa estando a palmos del rostro de Yui-. Yo sé lo que ella siente por ti...

Yui sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, y un terrible miedo la inundó completamente. Azusa de nuevo se dio vuelta, y salió corriendo de ahí. Yui intentó alcanzarla, pero, Azusa fue más rápida, y más ágil, y en una esquina, logró perderle la pista.

No muy lejos de ahí, Mugi era llevada por Sawa-chan a su casa, por que ellas se quedaron más tiempo para limpiar un poco el club, y se les hizo un poco tarde.

- Lo siento, era mi idea la de limpiar, y te he dejado muy noche..

- No pasa nada, además, es bueno ver el club todo limpio- la tranquilizó Mugi.

Mientras iban en camino, Mugi iba muy pensativa, mirando a la ventana, y eso fue notado por Sawa-chan, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Mugi se le adelantó.

- Ne, Sawa-chan, ¿tienes novio?

Con aquella pregunta, Sawa-chan estuvo a punto de perder el control de su carro, pero lo recuperó de inmediato, aunque su corazón no pudo recuperarse.

- ¿Po-por qué la pregunta?... bueno... no, no lo tengo...

Aquella pregunta la dejó en jaque, nunca se la esperaría de ella, además, pensaba el por qué de la pregunta. Pensaba que probablemente ella quería consultarle algo acerca de un chico, pero, todo cambió con su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Y una novia?

Con esa pregunta, sintió que iba a desmayarse, así que detuvo su carro en una zona sola, y algo oscura.

- ¿Por qué esas preguntas?... No es normal que tu las hagas...

- Bueno, te lo dije... el ver a mis amigas, me hizo pensar muchas cosas- explicó Mugi algo nerviosa, poniéndose roja.

Sawa-chan tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, pero, no podía ser posible que algo así le estuviera pasando. Esas eran las clásicas historias que verías en un manga shoujo, pero, no debía de ser posible en la vida real.

- ¿Y qué has pensado?- preguntó Sawa-chan, curiosa por saberlo, pero a la vez temerosa. Entonces decidió calmarse un poco, por que, no podía ser posible que eso pasara.

- Pues, he pensado que... yo también quiero sentir esa felicidad... quiero saber lo que se siente querer, y ser querida...

- Pero, ¿serás correspondida?- preguntó Sawa-chan con precaución, pero, intentando apresurar las cosas.

- ¿Lo seré?- preguntó Mugi mirándola a los ojos, y con ello, todas las dudas que tenía, se aclararon, y su miedo se acrecentó.

- Oye, sabes que eso no está permitido- aclaró Sawa-chan suspirando.

- ¿Y qué de malo tiene?- preguntó Mugi desabrochándose el cinturón, y acercándose a Sawa-chan- ¿No dicen que lo prohibido es mejor?

Sawa-chan se sentía acorralada al tener a Mugi a unos palmos de su cara, y ella no parecía querer detenerse. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, entre ellas, que pudieran despedirla por algo así, o peor, que pudiera ir a la cárcel si se llegasen a enterar sus padres.

- Si nadie se entera, no está mal- le tranquilizó Mugi, como si leyese su pensamiento, y cerrando los ojos.

Sawa-chan ya podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Mugi, y sintió que sería un descaro de su parte detenerla en ese punto. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente ella? Es lo que no podía explicarse, aunque, ya no le era posible preguntarle, por que sus labios y los de ella, estaban ocupados para ese punto.

Pasaron unos momentos, ninguna supo cuanto tiempo, pero, en esos momentos, se sentía que el calor dentro del carro de Sawa-chan aumentaba, tanto que ella tuvo que prender el clima (usando su percepción manual, por que ella también tenía los ojos cerrados). Luego de que las dos terminaran con ese largo beso, y cuando Sawa-chan abrió los ojos, miró a Mugi de nuevo completamente roja, pero, con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Esta es la felicidad que buscas?- le preguntó Sawa-chan con un hilo de voz, y ella le respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Mugi se volvió a sentar, llevándose las manos a los labios, y sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces, el auto se puso de nuevo en marcha, pero, cambiando de dirección en la siguiente esquina.

- Etto... por aquí no se va a mi casa- dijo Mugi sin comprender lo que pasaba.

- Si, lo sé- dijo Sawa-chan con la voz entrecortada-. Es el camino a la mía.

Mugi se impresionó un poco al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Sawa-chan, aunque, no tenía miedo de ello, solo era una rara mezcla de emoción e intriga.


	7. Decisiones difíciles

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y por seguir mis relatos. Espero que les guste. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi twitter y mi ask. En fin, comencemos.**

Era temprano por la mañana, y los primero rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de una habitación desordenada. Mugi buscaba aún con los ojos cerrados su celular, para mirar la hora que era, pero le era difícil escapar del fuerte abrazo con la que la tenía Sawa-chan. Entonces, como un acto más (muy simple para lo que ya habían hecho) la despertó con un beso.

- Buenos días Sawako, ya es hora de despertarse- le dijo casi susurrando, admirando la cara dormida de la maestra.

Sawa-chan hizo mueca de despertarse, pero al ver que no lo hacía, Mugi intentó con otro beso. La maestra la abrazó con más fuerza, y Mugi entonces entendió que en realidad se estaba haciendo la dormida, pero lejos de enojarse, hizo lo mismo que ella. Después de un largo beso, ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, compartiendo ahora sus sentimientos con miradas de amor.

- Buenos días, Tsumugi- la saludó Sawa-chan susurrando- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Apenas pudimos dormir, pero fue muy placentero- respondió Mugi sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

Sawa-chan puso su mano en el mentón de Mugi, forzándola a mirarla de nuevo.

- No vi que te quejaras durante la noche, Tsumugi- le dijo con una voz provocativa.

Aquello hizo que Mugi se sonrojara más, pero más amplia fue su sonrisa., y una vez más los labios de ambas se juntaron.

Ya eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana cuando Mugi preparaba el desayuno para ambas (con una camisa larga que le había prestado Sawa-chan), mientras Sawa-chan la observaba de cerca, casi encimada. Aquello no era incómodo para Mugi, más bien, era una de las cosas que le alegraban el día.

- ¿A qué horas tienes que regresar a tu casa, Tsumugi?- le preguntó Sawa-chan mientras desayunaban.

- No me dijeron nada de que tuviera que estar en casa a una hora, pero creo que debo estar antes del anochecer, por que mañana tengo que regresar a la escuela...

- Sobre eso, debemos de poner unas reglas- dijo Sawa-chan poniendo cara seria-. En primera, no debemos actuar diferente en la escuela, y si es posible permanecer alejadas lo más que se pueda.

Mugi agachó la cabeza, y su cara mostraba depresión. Sawa-chan dejó su plato y se acercó a ella.

- Sé que es difícil, pero si nos descubren será peor, además...- tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya-... puedes desquitarte conmigo todo el fin de semana.

Mugi volvió a sonreír, y le dio de comer en la boca a Sawa-chan.

- Entonces debes de comer bien, por que hoy me quedaré hasta la noche, Sawako.

Mugi y Sawa-chan siguieron su comida juntas, sin dejar de verse de vez en cuando, con un mirada fugaz, demostrando su deseo de la una a la otra, sabiendo que les esperaba todo ese día para las dos.

- Supongo que deberemos quedarnos encerradas aquí- dijo Mugi fingiendo desesperación-. Si alguien me viera aquí, sería desastroso.

- Ese era mi plan en un principio- respondió Sawa-chan recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

Mugi lle ayudó para que terminaran rápido con eso, ya que no podía ser bueno que dejaran los platos a medio-hacer.

Mientras Sawa-chan lavaba los platos, de repente Mugi la abrazó por la espalda.

- Gracias por traerme aquí, Sawako.

- En realidad casi te rapté- indicó Sawa-chan en tono irónico.

- Bueno, eso quiere decir que soy tu rehén...- opinó Mugi bajando la camisa, mostrando uno de sus hombros.

Para fortuna de Sawa-chan, acababa de terminar todos los platos. Se secó las manos lentamente, y en un parpadeo ya estaba besando tiernamente a Mugi, y cargándola.

En la casa Hirasawa, las cosas no eran tan brillosas. Ninguna de las dos hermanas de habían hablado en todo el día, cada una permanecía en su habitación, deprimidas por cosas diferentes, Yui por su pelea con Azusa, y Ui por el hecho de ver a su hermana con otra chica. Entonces, tocaron la puerta, y ambas chicas salieron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando se miraron, se quedaron perplejas, pero antes de decir algo, volvieron a insistir en la puerta, y Ui se adelantó a abrir.

Yui bajó a ver de quién se trataba, y vio que era la anciana que vivía al lado, le estaba dando un plato de comida, Yui notó que Ui se forzaba a sonar alegre al recibirlo, e imaginó que era para no preocuparla. Cuando cerró la puerta, estuvo a punto de regresar a su habitación, pero Yui se puso en su camino, y Ui bajó la cabeza, intentando no mirarla.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Ui?- le preguntó Yui.

Ui quería correr, no soportaba ese sentimiento, pero, asintió con la cabeza, siendo primero hermana.

Se dirigieron a la sala, Ui se quería sentar lo más alejada de su hermana, pero Yui la seguía a todos lados. Terminaron sentándose en un rincón, y Ui se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar antes de terminar desmayándose.

Yui le contó de la pelea que había tenido con Azusa, y que ella le había dicho que sabía lo que Ui sentía por ella, causando mucha impresión en Ui.

- No sé que hacer- dijo Yui casi sollozando-. Tengo miedo...

- Ve a buscarla- dijo Ui casi susurrando-. Ve a buscarla... o quédate...

Yui la miró con los ojos cristalizados, y vio que ella estaba igual.

- Ve a buscarla, o quédate conmigo... si te quedas, prometo que ya no llorarás más- le propuso Ui abrazándola con fuerza-. Si te quedas, yo cuidaré de ti, aunque si te vas, no te odiaré...

Era la última oportunidad, pensaba Ui, de poder tener más cerca a la única persona que había querido en verdad. Yui de nuevo no sabía qué hacer, quería a Azusa, pero no podía abandonar a Ui, eso sentía que haría si se iba. Aquello era una terrible encrucijada, y no sabía cómo salir de ella.


	8. Por siempre tu

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia. Espero que les sigan gustando mis relatos. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo como mi Twitter y mi Ask. En fin, comencemos.**

Un nuevo día de clases daba inicio, y rápidamente la escuela se iba llenando. Mio y Ritsu habían llegado primero, por instigación de la primera, y la siguiente en llegar fue Tsumugi. Azusa fue la siguiente en llegar, y con ella estaban casi todas reunidas en el salón del club, solo faltaba una.

- Buenos días- saludó Yui abriendo de par en par la puerta del club, y a juzgar por su frente, había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

- Eres muy lenta, Yui- la regañó Mio-. Ya casi van a empezar las clases, y aún no decidimos nada acerca de las canciones que vamos a tocar.

- Lo siento, me quedé dormida- se disculpó Yui sentándose, y entonces miró a Azusa-. Buenos días, Azu-nyan.

- Buenos días, senpai- devolvió el saludo Azusa sin mirarla.

Fue poco el tiempo que tuvieron para tomar una decisión acerca del repertorio, por culpa de Yui, por lo que decidieron seguir de nuevo al terminar las clases.

Durante el receso, quisieron juntarse todas a comer, pero vieron que Yui salía inmediatamente del salón sin decir una sola palabra. Mio sospechaba que algo malo había pasado por la actitud de ella y Azusa, y decidió seguirla, y obviamente, seguida de Ritsu y Tsumugi.

La siguieron hasta uno de los patios traseros, donde tuvieron que usar mucha astucia para esconderse las tres y evitar ser descubiertas. En el lugar al que Yui fue, ya la estaba esperando Azusa, con los brazos cruzados, y recargada en un árbol; estaba muy seria, y no cambió nada sus facciones al ver llegar a Yui.

- Tardaste mucho- la regañó Azusa.

- Lo siento, no quería que nadie me siguiera- se excusó Yui, aunque no sabía que lo había hecho mal.

- Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Azusa con molestia.

Yui hurgó un poco en su bolsillo, y luego sacó el puño cerrado y se acercó un poco más a Azusa.

- Bueno yo, sólo quería disculparme contigo, por lo que había pasado... me quedé bloqueada cuando Ui se me confesó, y no supe qué hacer, por que ella es mi hermana, pero, el perderte a ti, me dolía igual... claro que no puedo decir que quiero a una más que a la otra, pero, no quiero perderte a ti, Azusa- tomó la mano de Azusa, y puso un anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda-. Eres la que verdaderamente me gusta, y no quiero perderte nunca.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Azusa, y de inmediato, ella se abalanzó a los brazos de Yui, y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- Tonta... te quiero mucho...

Esa escena era demasiado profunda y personal, así que las tres decidieron que ya habían visto y escuchado demasiado, y salieron de ahí sigilosamente.

Después de la salida, todas las chicas del club se reunieron para de una buena vez terminar con su repertorio, dado que la fecha estaba peligrosamente cerca. Sawa-chan ya se les había unido en el club, aunque todas creían que sólo lo hacía, como su costumbre, por el té y las galletas. Ritsu entonces notó algo en Tsumugi.

- Mugi-chan, dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes en tu cuello?

Mugi movió rápidamente la solapa de su camisa para disimular.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mugi haciéndose la inocente.

- Yo reconozco muy bien esa marca- indicó Ritsu cruzando los brazos-. Es la marca del amor...

- ¿Qué?, ¿hablas de un beso?- preguntó inquieta Azusa.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que la conoces, Ritsu-chan?- preguntó inocentemente Yui.

- Bueno, eso es por que...- Ritsu no pudo terminar su frase, por que Mio le tapó la boca, y tenía la cara toda roja.

- Bueno, no hagan mucho escándalo por eso- dijo con calma Sawa-chan, pero sin pensarlo, hasta unos segundos después, que notó que en realidad había empeorado las cosas.

- ¿Qué dices, Sawa-chan?- preguntó Yui-. Tu normalmente dirías algo como "Ustedes son jóvenes aún para estar haciendo cosas como esas"- dijo Yui imitando la voz de Sawa-chan.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos, ¿verdad, Sawako?- indicó Mugi-chan, pero ella misma no se dio cuenta hasta segundos después de su error, pero si lo notó inmediatamente Sawa-chan.

Mio, Ritsu, Azusa y Yui miraron fijamente a las dos "sospechosas" por largo rato, hasta que, rendidas, ambas se miraron.

- Bueno, es algo que queríamos mantener en secreto- comenzó Sawa-chan-. Pero si, es lo que creen...- agregó Sawa-chan tomando la mano de Mugi-... Ella y yo somos pareja, pero es algo que no deben decirle a nadie.


	9. Persuación

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia, me motiva a seguir haciendo más y mejores Fanfics. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi Twitter, mi Ask y ahora mi página de Facebook. En fin, comencemos.**

- Así es, Tsumugi y yo, somos pareja- aclaró con seriedad Sawa-chan tomando la mano de Mugi-. Pero es algo que no deben decirle a nadie.

Ninguna de las presentes podía creer las palabras que estaba pronunciando Sawa-chan. ¿En realidad era eso posible?, que su maestra y tutora en realidad estuviera saliendo con la chica refinada. Tsumugi se sonrojó cuando vio la seguridad con la que hablaba Sawa-chan, y al sentir su mano asida fuertemente a la suya propia.

- ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Mio con mucha curiosidad.

- No mucho, un par de días nadamás...

- Pasamos todo el fin de semana juntas- respondió Mugi con mucha alegría, asombrando a sus compañeras.

- Pero... ¿eso no sería un problema?- preguntó preocupada Azusa.

- Si, lo sabemos, por eso no queríamos decirle a nadie por miedo de que por error fuera confesado- explicó Sawa-chan mirando específicamente a Yui.

Entendiendo todas, miraron fijamente a Yui, que tardó un poco en entender el motivo de sus miradas.

- !¿Qué?! Yo sería incapaz de decirle a los demás que Sawa-chan y Mugi-chan son pareja... - exclamó sin pensar, y luego se tapó la boca, por que acababa de hacer lo mismo que decía que no iba a hacer.

- Ahora entiendo por qué dejarlo en secreto- dijo suspirando Azusa, haciendo que Yui estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Escuchen, nadie debe de saberlo- les dijo con seriedad Sawa-chan-. Si alguien se entera, sería un grave problema.

- Lo entendemos, Sawa-chan- dijo tranquilamente Yui (ya recuperada con ayuda de Azusa)-. Prometemos que su secreto está a salvo con nosotras.

Dejando eso a un lado, decidieron ponerse al fin a hacer lo que debían hacer desde esa mañana, que era elegir el repertorio de música, que debían terminar ya en ese mismo momento, por que la fecha se les venía encima. Terminando temprano (gracias a que Azusa mantenía concentrada a Yui, y Mio hacía lo mismo con Ritsu), y todas se fueron menos Mugi y Sawa-chan, con el pretexto de recoger todo lo usado ese día del té.

En el camino, Yui y Azusa iban tomadas de la mano, y ya no estaban con la tensión de antes, ahora se respiraba un aire más tranquilo, y romántico cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

- ¿Sabes?, fue una gran impresión que Mugi y Sawa-chan fueran pareja- dijo de pronto Yui rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, al parecer se fueron juntas después de que limpiaron el club la semana pasada...y todo parece indicar que fue...

Antes de poder terminar su frase, sus labios fueron ocupados por los de Yui, y antes de poner alguna queja ante ese robado beso, abrazó con fuerza a Yui.

- Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo- se disculpó Yui después de unos segundos.

- No tienes que disculparte, ni de pedirme permiso- la excusó Azusa mirándola a los ojos-. Todo el tiempo que no lo hacías, tenía deseos de volver a sentir tus labios...

- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó Yui tomando las mejillas de Azusa.

Azusa se soltó de Yui, se dio vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro que no te quiero, eres despistada, floja, desconcentrada, despreocupada, no sabes tomar las cosas con seriedad, tengo que estar detrás de ti para todo... y bueno...- Azusa sintió como los brazos de Yui la rodeaban por la espalda-... lo que siento por ti, es más que cariño...

- ¿Entonces qué es?- le preguntó Yui susurrándole al oído.

Azusa agachó la cabeza sonrojada.

- Te amo- dijo con un leve susurro Azusa.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó adrede Yui-. No te escuché.

- Ya lo dije y no lo repetiré- objetó Azusa desviando la mirada y entonces sintió los labios de Yui tocar su cuello.

- ¿Y si te dejo una "marca de amor", lo dirás de nuevo?- preguntó muy persuasiva Yui.

Azusa sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir, y temía que las vieran en ese lugar.

- Si vienes conmigo, quizá te lo diga- dijo con la voz entrecortada, esperando a que Yui le dijera que no por quedarse con Ui.

- Está bien- aceptó Yui dándole la vuelta a Azusa para mirarla de frente-. Pero, si me voy contigo, tendré que escucharlo de nuevo.


End file.
